


people like us in places like this

by TreesFlying (mrs_nerimon)



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Incest, ish ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_nerimon/pseuds/TreesFlying
Summary: Klaus thinks of his sister. Rather, Klaus thinks of his sister differently now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Netflix's ASOUE brought me right back to this series. I read the books ages ago as a kid, but I was just so impressed with the show that I'm here for it all again. 
> 
> And, unfortunately, I'm coming back to it as an incest shipper so... There's that. I gotta say, the Netflix series was pretty generous with Violet/Klaus. They definitely gave them some great scenes. So here's a thing about that.
> 
> This is primarily based off of the show, then, although it fits with book canon as well.

Klaus is a logical person.

Logically, the feelings make sense. Violet and Sunny have been the only constant in his life since the fire; well, them, Olaf’s villainous plots, and the constant disappointments they keep encountering.

All he can depend on is that things will get worse, and his sisters will be there with him.

Even at Prufrock, even with the Quagmires, unlikely allies in just as unfortunate a situation, Violet remains the closest person to him in proximity, the closest person _period_. She is all he really knows anymore; the catch in her voice when she doesn’t want to talk about something, how she closes her eyes to think really, truly hard. The ribbon tied to her wrist, two loops poking out of her dress sleeves.

He also knows, from fiction more than research, that twelve to thirteen is an appropriate age to discover romantic feelings. In books, well, in _novels_ , that is the age when boys notice girls. Or other boys. People that make them feel weird in their stomachs and tingles up their arms.

And the only person he sees, day in and day out, the only person he’s spoken to regularly in the past few weeks- _months?_ \- is Violet.

Still, that doesn’t make it any better. Understanding the reasoning behind something and justifying that reasoning are two different things. So while the logical part of his brain says _yes, of course, at a little older than twelve you have developed romantic feelings for your older sister through a series of occurrences that have left you two completely dependent on one another and ruined any chance of a normal childhood and development_ , the rest of his brain wants to lock those thoughts away and never return to them.

It _is_ wrong. He doesn’t have to read any book to know that. He should feel nothing but familial love for her; the way he loves Sunny, wholeheartedly, desperately, fiercely, but platonically.

And some days, it is like that with Violet. Some days she is simply his sister, looking out for him and insisting he eat dinner first and take the bed while she sleeps on the floor.

But sometimes she is more; when he catches her eye for a second too long and he can see the pain pulsing behind it, when she takes his hand as they lay in bed at night, when she rests her head on his shoulder and sighs so he can feel it against his neck.

She means nothing by it. Nothing but the way it has always been between them. That makes it _worse_ ; if he thought, for even a second, that she might feel the same-

The thoughts wouldn’t eat him up at night.

He doesn’t think-  _inappropriately_. Or, any more inappropriately than the simple fact that what this is, if he were to name it in the dark under a blanket, leg brushing hers and their baby sister between them, (and he could, the word that constantly knocks around in the back of his head, discovered maybe two or three years ago in a book he was perhaps too young for, _incest, incestuous, taboo, incorrect, disgusting_ -) is flat-out inappropriate.

He doesn’t do anything. He wouldn’t, not ever, because there’s no chance Violet feels the same, will ever feel the same, could ever see him as anything more than her little brother, a being to protect and nurture and care for like a good sister should.

(As she should. As he should.)

So, logical being that he is, Klaus takes the emotions swirling dangerously in his gut, occasionally pulsing up his spine, and locks them away, like you’re supposed to do with secrets. Like their parents evidently did with their entire lives.

He pretends, when he and Violet say the same thing at the same time, or look at each other across a crowded classroom, that there’s no connection there that wasn’t already established at birth. Family knows one another a certain way, but only that way.

He pretends, when Violet fixes his glasses or straightens his tie, that he doesn’t want to reach out and touch her cheek, gentle, just for a moment. Or tuck her hair behind her ear, the way Father used to do with Mother.

He pretends. Like Olaf on stage (no, never, _never_ ), like the adults in their life, holding back secrets for unintelligible reasons, like Sunny trying to hide her teeth before lashing out at the other children and their poking fingers.

Klaus pretends, because he can not admit he is any different that he was this time last year. These events can change some things, most things, the trajectory of their entire lives, but he will never allow them to change ( _ruin_ , _destroy_ , _eradicate_ ) the only family he has left.


End file.
